This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is the measurement of clinically-relevant analytes in the blood tissue matrix of human subjects using near-infrared Raman spectroscopy. Such a technology could have great impact on the healthcare practices for the entire population, with the shorter term research directed towards glucose measurements for diabetic patients. We have recently demonstrated detection feasibility of glucose concentrations in vivo from transcutaneous measurements of the forearm. From these measurements we discovered that one important source of error is variability in sample turbidity. As a result, we have developed a method for the correction of turbidity-induced distortions in Raman spectra utilizing the photon migration approach. We are currently performing in vitro studies to demonstrate the effectiveness of this method in improving prospective prediction. This will be followed by in vivo studies to demonstrate the feasibility of the detection of blood analytes with clinical accuracy.